Side Effects of being an Ice Mage
by TrueDesires
Summary: Gray seems to be having some severe stomach aches and he is just too stubborn to go ask for help. How can Natsu help Gray out with his stomach aches…?
1. Chapter 1

**xXx Summary xXx  
**Gray seems to be having some severe stomach aches and he is just too stubborn to go ask for help. How can Natsu help Gray out with his stomach aches…?

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Taking forever finishing this ." Not working out at all.

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail or else…kukuku~ =u=

**- Morning - **

Waking up in the morning, Gray had a huge stomach ache…it pained him every morning. Being an Ice Mage, Gray was long accustomed to the cold air from Ul harsh training but his stomach just couldn't take it. He didn't even mind being half-naked in middle of a snow field with only a pair of thin pants on. His heart had long since gone cold and turned into ice as well…Since Ul died he hadn't opened up to anyone and wasn't planning to either.

He tried using a heater or adding layers or blankets to his bed but that just overheated his body. The heat never got just one part but all the rest as well; this was seriously something bothering Gray a lot. Day by day passed, and nothing changed other then Natsu being more and more arrogant every time he asked to fight with Gray. Trying to stop Natsu from keeping on provoking Gray was a huge problem, since Natsu had Dragon Slayer powers which seemed to improve with every battle he fought.

**- Guild - **

It was another normal day of doing nothing but lazing around the guild waiting for a good mission to come by on the mission board. Also, avoiding Natsu was first on Gray's list today cause he seriously didn't feel like fighting with that ball of energy. His face was starting to get paler with every second the pain was being sent out by his stomach wave by wave, but he didn't want anyone to know about it. It was his weak point which he didn't want to admit just yet.

Cara was drunk as usual from drinking barrels and barrels of wine. She spotted Gray all by himself which was a rare sight because he usually was always in the middle of a brawl with Natsu. She thought it would brighten him up if she gave him a shot of Vodka because he looked so down. Gray gulped down the Vodka since it looked like clear water in the glass, thinking it might help with the pain if he put some liquid into his stomach. Gray, never having to drink alcohol before, went drunk straight away and surprisingly with the alcohol invading his mind the pain went away as well.

Drunk, he wondered around the guild and kept blabbering rubbish to everyone he walked past. No one knew what to do since they seriously didn't wanted to be frozen by Gray until he returned to his senses. While on the other hand, Natsu finally woke up from sleeping under a tree in a nearby forest of Magnolia. He decided to walk back to the guild, wondering if there were any strong people to fight today.

Upon walking into the guild he smashed head-on with a drunken Gray and asked what happened only to be answered by Kara. That she'd _kind of_ given Gray a shot of Vodka and, seeing the way he was, Natsu just couldn't leave him like that. He agreed to take Gray home since his magic element was fire and it was hard to freeze Natsu up even if Gray decided to.

On the way to the boy dorms Gray was blabbering a lot of things that Natsu couldn't piece together. It seemed that Gray couldn't hold his alcohol well… Natsu didn't think anyone who'd never had any form of alcohol would still be conscious if they were to take a shot of Vodka. It wasn't a long walk to the boy dorms but dragging a drunk Gray to the dorms sure was hard work.

**- Gray's Room -**

When they got to Gray's room he was already sober and deeply asleep. Natsu placed Gray on his bed and looked around his room; Gray didn't usually let anyone into his room. It was a plain room with light blue walls but what was interesting was all the heating equipment in Gray's room. Natsu wondered what was wrong with Gray and that if he was able to do anything. Deep inside, Natsu did have a soft spot for Gray, he could never charge at Gray full force when they were fighting. Gray seemed so pale in Natsu's eyes, as if he was sick or in pain.

Gray himself was unconscious but could still feel the pain in his stomach coming back. Without realising, he wrapped his arms around the nearest object hoping to gain some warmth. It happened to be Natsu. It surprised Natsu to have Gray hug him around the waist so suddenly but it meant that he couldn't move far. Or move anywhere, really, without having to drag Gray along with him. Natsu looked at Gray who seemed to be in peace at the moment, sleeping so quietly next to Natsu.

Thinking that it'd be too bad to wake Gray up, Natsu just popped himself into bed right next to Gray. Natsu held Gray in his arms so that he could snuggle into Natsu's bare chest.

**- Afternoon (Gray's POV) -**

I woke up in the afternoon; I seemed to wake up with an unusually warm feeling around me. I abruptly opened my eyes just to see what it was and there was Natsu with his arms wrapped around me. It felt nice but what surprised me even more was… …here was Natsu in my room, in my bed and most of all with his arms wrapped around me. There must've been some kind of misunderstanding; dreams don't come true that easily. Maybe I was still dreamy since I just woke up, this fantasy will be gone later, I reassured myself.

"Aah, Gray your finally awake," exclaimed Natsu. Natsu also explained to me how we got into this state and how I got drunk at the guild after Cana offered me a cup of alcohol. Deep inside I knew that this dream was shattered too easily, now with Natsu awake everything was back to normal. So that moment of fantasy would be gone forever. Both Natsu and I were quite hungry already and by the time we finished talking and got dressed, the sun was setting already. We agreed to go a nearby restaurant to have dinner while we could talk about random topics which Natsu would come up with every so often. Thus we called it a night and went back home as usual. I knew there were to be no lingering feelings and that Natsu didn't feel the same for me and he couldn't possibly feel the same for me.

**- In front of the Guild - **

Without Natsu, Gray woke up in the morning with same bad stomach as he usually would have and this time it seemed to especially bad. The waves of pain were more often and the pain stayed longer than usual. By the time Gray made it to the front door of the guild he was already sweating and from any onlooker he was clearly in a lot of pain… Still Gray tried to push open the doors of Fairy Tail and walk in but after all the walking he had done this morning he fainted on spot. Though luckily Natsu happened to arrive in time to see Gray faint and carried him inside.

They carried Gray to a spare room which was usually used for treating members that might've been injured quite severely during a Quest or a temporary bedroom. Natsu paced around with a very worried look on his face, as Wendy examined Gray's condition. With all the pacing Natsu was doing even Master Makarov was starting to get worried for Gray's state of health. Halfway through the examination, Gray woke up and Natsu was the first to rush to Gray's side. Natsu even tried to urge the problem out of Wendy, this frightened Wendy. The usual cheerful Natsu was so worried and anxious now because of Gray.

"Well from Gray's signs, his situation is… Uhm… He's built up too much inside and its pushing up which is causing him stomach aches and pains," stated Wendy as she was flustered, as red as a tomato.

Hearing this, everyone in the room burst into laughter, some were rolling on the floor laughing. Only Gray didn't understand what Wendy meant, since Gray was young he'd been with Ul learning about ice magic. He didn't learn about anything else so in other words Gray was quite innocent and didn't really know about the perverted things most teenage guys should know.

"Well, shouldn't someone help Gray out of his little mishap," coughed Master Makarov with a little smirk.

Everyone fell silent… Then once again the laughter started, it was just too funny for everyone to handle. "I will fix his problem!" stated Natsu. This once again brought the room to silence, it wasn't long till everyone made their way out of the room. While Gray was still lying on the bed, Natsu took first move and straddled himself over Gray. Since Wendy said there wasn't going to be anything life threatening Natsu decided to have some fun.

**-Start of Lemon-**

"Natsu what was everyone talking about? Also why the hell did they leave, letting you take care of everything?" questioned Gray looking unsure and startled.

"Ssh, just leave everything to me," winked Natsu.

Natsu started with running his hands under Gray's shirt over his slim body, feeling every inch of Gray's skin. It was very appeasing to Natsu to see Gray's reaction every time he ran his hands over Gray's chest. Gray was already starting to get a reaction, he wasn't used to having someone so close and let alone touch him like this. While Gray was still off guard Natsu pulled him in for a passionate kiss where both of them had their tongues tangled battling, though Gray was still on the submissive end.

Seeing Gray so submissive delighted Natsu. He was still a bit anxious that Gray might not stand him but Gray seems to be feeling the reaction enough. Gray stared at Natsu helplessly with his eyes full of need.

"Lower please," uttered Gray unable to hide his erection anymore.

When Natsu heard Gray, he chuckled, and in response Natsu moved lower and used his palm to start kneading Gray's hardness enclosed in his last piece of clothing. Little stifled moans started coming out as Natsu continued on at a slow pace.

"Don't tease me Natsu or I'll have to do it myself," whined Gray.

Natsu continued and unclothed Gray's aching hardness from underneath his blue silk boxers. It sprung out dripping Gray's pre cum, looking very appetizing to Natsu. Leaning over Natsu engulfed Gray's whole length trying to divert his attention while Natsu's other hand travelled down and fingered Gray's hole. To much of Natsu's surprise instead of being cold or cool it was very hot inside Gray.

Gray was struggling to keep up since Natsu decided to add another finger, scissoring around deeper trying to find Gray's special spot. Gray himself didn't show much feeling until Natsu added a third finger and went deeper til he hit that certain bundle of nerves; this made Gray flinch and moan. Natsu gave a look to Gray while attacking that one special spot.

After a while, Gray seemed to be stretched out enough and fairly relaxed. Natsu removed his fingers and placed himself at Gray's entrance, looking towards Gray for a signal. Then with one thrust Natsu was in, the pain was immense for Gray; he still wasn't accustomed to Natsu's size. Seeing the pain on Gray's face, Natsu stopped and wondered if they should go on or if he should've prepared Gray more. Even though it was really painful Gray was glad that he took Natsu all the way in, he just needed some time to adjust.

Gray gave Natsu another signal that he could continue. So Natsu started to pick up rhythm and speed. He tried to find the spot that he'd found with his fingers, the one that made Gray moan in ecstasy. It didn't seem to work so Natsu turned Gray over and started thrusting him deeper from behind. Both started to get closer to their limit, to help Gray feel it more Natsu wrapped his hand around Gray's cock, which was already dripping a lot of pre cum and Natsu started pumping it.

"Don't come yet, Gray…lets cum together", said Natsu as his breathing started getting more ragged.

As he said that, Natsu started thrusting harder, faster and more needily. Gray was in pure bliss when they came, Natsu's hot semen filled Gray with content. They laid there quite tired from all the vigorous work they'd done just then, unaware of the rest of guild all wearing ear plugs. Their moans were heard throughout the whole guild since the spare room wasn't soundproof. Even the magic sound skills produced weren't enough to stop the sounds of the moans and groans of the two mages – one of ice and one of fire.

**-Night Time in the Spare Room (Gray's POV)-**

I stirred awake and, judging by the light that shone through the window, I could guess it was close to evening. It was very tiring taking Natsu in, especially since it was my first time, but I was glad to finally be able to do this with Natsu. Though, deep down inside, I was still worried that Natsu didn't really get my feelings for him or maybe he was just helping out my problem at the time. Those thoughts ran through my mind and even though it felt so safe inside Natsu's arms I was still filled with anxiety. A thought even occurred to me; what if he woke up and took the whole thing as a joke like he usually takes everything…

"Gray… I love you" whispered Natsu while he was still asleep.

It surprised me. It was as though he had heard my thoughts. Even if it was just something he said in his sleep a wave of relief had overrun my anxiety. Seems like everything is so peaceful and I might as well just fall back asleep into my dear precious Natsu's arms again.

Nights.

**xXx A/N xXx**

Oh my, finally finished. Taken months like literally months to finish this. Kept getting distracted with school and other things and yes I've been on hiatus for a while… Feel so ashamed… Hope you guys like this ^^ please R&R always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta's comment: That was a major improvement from your past fanfictions. The grammar in particular was really really good, I only had to touch up some awkward expressions and rephrase some things ^^ Keep it up!


End file.
